Ite Number One and Two
by Persepone
Summary: A series of four coeds by myself and EternalThree. The fanmade couples we considered most disturbing, but using nonwarped cannon characters. The first is Uchihacest, then in later chaps NaruJira, Sandcest, LeeGai. Romance here dosn't mean love. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ite. Number One**

Disclaimer: we do not own any ninjas

He had changed. The teachers had noticed it; he was darker and if possible, even more timid and quiet than usual. They knew, that whatever had happened to Sasuke Uchiha to make him that way was something bad; they knew that it had happened about a month ago. They knew they'd never know what it was.

Sasuke was on his way home that evening, when that annoying girl Sakura suddenly caught up with him. It had happened so fast that he hadn't even noticed her there before she _was_ there, hugging and glomping him out of breath.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! I thought that we could walk together today?" The young boy looked down. At the age of 8 he didn't know what love was, but he did know that it was a horrible decease, Sakura had it and he was _not_ going to catch it. He frowned.

"No."

"But Sasuke-"

Frown.

"pleeeaase?"

Stare.

"…"

…

"Well, see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun…"

No reply.

The girl walked away, slightly sobbing, but it didn't really bother him. He never liked being around anyone. Not even his family.

Besides his brother.

Just the thought of him made him smile, which was rare nowadays.

He liked his brother, and that was a fact.

He walked on, his steps a bit lighter and more childish than before, and he soon reached the Uchiha-residence. He couldn't wait to get inside, away from the darkening sky and the chilly breeze. Into the light, the warm… and his brother.

And when he got inside, who was there, waiting for him at the end of the hall?

"Ni-san!" he shouted, and ran to his brother, full speed.

Itachi smiled warmly, and picked Sasuke up in a cuddly embrace.

"How was your day, Sasuke-kun?" His brother asked, putting him down on the floor again.

Sasuke smiled hugely.

"Just fine. I was the best in the class when we were doing the shuriken-test, and I had all my answers right in the quiz!" His brother smiled absent-mindedly, while looking at him with empty eyes. Sasuke tilted his head.

"what's wrong, ni-san?" Itachi shook his head, and smiled again.

"Nothing, just a long day. Anyway, mom and dad are out, so we have to come up with something ourselves for dinner. But before that, lets do the exercise."

The smile on Sasuke's lips faded.

"Do we have to?"

"If you wanna get better, then yes."

"But it hurts!"

"Sasuke, what have I been telling you?" his brother asked patiently.

"-That everything in life hurts…" Sasuke said with a pout.

"Then, lets go!" Itachi said with a smile, only slightly twisted in the dim light.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" his brother asked from somewhere behind him. Sasuke tried his best to hold down a whimper.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Ok…" Itachi said. Rustling around behind him.

"You know this is gonna hurt, but just relax."

Sasuke felt his brothers warm touch on his naked hips, and soon after, a sharp pain went up his spine, like a thousand shurikens being thrust at him.

He tried his best, but the small, pathetic sound still escaped him.

"Ite…"

-kun: japanese way of ending a name. Kun is the ending of a male-name.

Ni-san: japanese for 'brother'

shuriken: a shuriken is a throwing-star.

Ite: japanese. Means 'ouch'.


	2. Ite Number Two

**Ite. Number Two**

Disclaimer: Heh – still don't own anyone

Naruto cluthced the grass in front of him so hard his knuckles went white, in a senseless attempt to block out everything else. Nausea clawed its way up his spine, draining the clolour from his cheeks, as a thick, repulsive heat coursed through his body, making him shudder uncontrollably.

The big hands, hands whose touch he had come to loathe, hands now warm and sticky with the sweat of two bodies, HIS hands, let go of his hips. Pressure disappeared. Pain took its place.

Something wanted to leave his body, through his mouth if possible, and he felt like he would explode if he if he didn't let it. Loudly, and with a terrible animal sob, he threw up, covering the grass, his own hands; everything he had reduced his world to, in a horrid bland colour.

Somewhere behind him, there was the sound of rustling fabric, as the sage did up his pants, followed, after the slightest hesitation, by a disgusted snort: "Damn it, kid – pull yourself together! You are old enough to know that everything in the world comes at a price…"

Naruto heard his feet move through the grass, and knew that he was standing right next to him. He so wanted to kick, scream, hurt, KILL – but a terrible darkness in him, a new darkness that scared even Kyubi, kept him rooted to the spot, ever clutching the sad tufts before him. He grimaced as a hand landed heavily on his head, ruffling his sticky, sweat-soaked hair; "Chin up kid; now you can summon a frog – wasn't that worth it?!"

Naruto reamined there, squatting in the grass, long time after his sometime teacher had gone. Very slowly, whimpering since they hurt from the long strain, he streached out his fingers, letting go of the filthy greenery.

The moment he did so he knew that he shouldn't have; the world spun violently, faster and faster, and smashed itself into whirling pieces of memeories, obstinately pressing themselves upon him, and fragments of darkness which faded into nothing when he sought the comfort their blank surfaces promised. And all the while, rising and falling on the wind of his own nameless terror, a bloodcurdling howling filled his ears like the pain of a thousand dark nights.

It wasn't until his throat went sore he realized it was the sound of his own screams.


End file.
